Change of events
by Katgrl
Summary: Draco and Ginny are Married and have been seperated from all of their friends for awhill. I will notbe writing anymore on this story.
1. Default Chapter

Ginny woke up with a start. Something just didn't feel right. She looked next to her on the bed and saw that her husband, Draco, was not there. "Now where in the blazes has that devil gone now?"  
  
Despise the fact that they had one toddler in the house with them, not a noise could be heard. She quickly jumped up and walked as fast as possible yet to make as little sound as necessary. Looking into Kathrene's room (the toddler) she saw it was just as normal as possible. The silence was broken as the door slammed shut, and rabid footsteps were running up the stairs.  
  
"Thank God Ginny, grab Kathrene and pack as little things as necessary, we need to get out of here!" he said rapidly while packing stuff.  
  
"What is wrong? It can't be so urgent as it can wait a few minutes for you to explain."  
  
"Well, to make it as short as possible, Harry called me up........"  
  
"Harry?! How dose he know where we are?"  
  
"It's a long story. See you know who in some odd way had a son who has now decided to follow in his fathers footsteps, I will tell you the rest on the way there."  
  
Ginny gasped at the news and hurriedly started packing.  
  
*************************************************  
  
They all got in the car after packing the trunk. It had taken them about 5 minutes to pack everything.  
  
"We are to meet Harry somewhere, It should only be about a 20 minute drive."  
  
They drove in silence for a little before Ginny asked, "So start talking, what is going on?"  
  
"Well Harry and Ron had been searching for us since our departure and they were able to narrow down our location. We should have really told them why we had left. But I'm afraid that even now they wouldn't understand. Anyways Ron found out about Voldemort's son, Rampard (random letters rock), being on the look out for us so they spent even harder to find us and well, they did, as a matter of fact Harry showed up at my work, scared the living daylight out of me, HE was casual at first but then the idiot decided to call at the middle of night to tell me what's going on."  
  
Ginny was silent.  
  
"We are going to go into hiding once again, but this time with more people of our kind who are in danger also, but I don't think I am going to let that Bastard's son go on a killing spree. I think I will give him a taste of what his father got before him," Draco said, fury in his gray eyes.  
  
"Just do me a favor, Hon," Ginny said in a weak voice  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't go out there and get us or our family killed."  
  
"I'll try, I'll try." 


	2. Chapter 2

The car pulled up to an old gas station. Two other cars were there. As soon as they parked, a figure stepped out of the shadows, his flaming red hair was very noticeable.  
  
"RON!" Ginny yelled and ran to her brother.  
  
"How happy I am to see you, Sis, you had me worried sick. I can't believe you married this git," he snorted the last part  
  
"Shut up Ron, where is oh so famous Potter?" Draco questioned.  
  
"He is in the car, probably fell asleep," Ron said pointing to one of the cars  
  
"Let me have some fun with this...." Draco strolled off toward the car and in the following 10 seconds a scream was perched into the air.  
  
Ginny and Ron couldn't help but laugh even through the serious times.  
  
Two figures walked back to the Malfoy car and ugs were once again exchanged between old friends.  
  
"I imagine Draco told you everything. We will be going back to my place for about a day. They still need to settle a few things with the hiding you all. I think you will also enjoy seeing some of the old bunch," Harry said. A crying came from the car Draco was leaning on.  
  
"What the blimey is that..." Ron started but was cut off at the shock of seeing Draco comforting a baby.  
  
"You two....actually...a kid?.....Ewww," Ron started off again.  
  
Ginny smiled. "This is Kathrene. I guess you could say we have been a little bit busy..."  
  
"I am truly happy for you both but we need to get going," Harry stated. They all nodded and got into each of their cars.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Wow," was all Draco could say when they reached Harry's house.  
  
As they were walking up the driveway, Draco asked, "So, Potter, what did you do to get this. Tell everyone you were the one who defeated Voldermont?"  
  
Harry stopped.  
  
"Oh crap you did didn't you?!" Draco said astonished. "You know very well it was not you!" he continued.  
  
"Well no one knows who defeated him, not even I, so considering the fact that I was the boy who lived, they said it was me no matter how hard I resisted. This isn't entirely from that. I have a very good job that brings in lots of money a week. I am in Ministry."  
  
"You know what? I know who defeated the Dark lord," Draco said, glancing at Ginny.  
  
"Seriously!? Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"You are looking at him." Ron and Harry looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"I am serious, why else do you think I went into hiding? And why else do I need to go in hiding now? I have a scar to prove for my struggle to," Draco lifted up the sleeve on his shirt to show a long gash.  
  
The two guys stopped laughing. "Draco, please hurry and come inside," Harry said he practically ran to the door with Ron on his heels.  
  
As they walked into the house, Ginny and Draco discovered that the inside was more impressive then the outside.  
  
"Holy Shit," a voice from the shadows said. They all turned to see a women there.......  
  
Authors note: use your brains people guess who it is. 


	3. Chapter3

Hermione?!" Ginny squealed as her old pal walked over to her. They had exchanged hugs but as she turned away from Ginny, she saw draco holding Kathrene. She did a double take, then looked at Ginny then back to Draco.  
  
"That....yours?" she asked Ginny pointing to Kathrene.  
  
"Yup, this is Kathrene. She is two years old. What about you all? Do any of you have kids?"  
  
"Me and Ron have a little boy named Mitch he is 4 though. Here, why don't you bring Kathrene in there with him, they should both have a chance to meet their cousin," Hermione said while leading the way down a hallway. Draco handed Kathrene to Ginny and she followed Hermione.  
  
An awkward silence filled the area where the three men stood.  
  
"So care for a drink anyone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why not," Ron said and the three males headed down the other end of the house.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Are either of you going into hiding?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, they think we are safe enough as it is," Harry replied.  
  
"Then why do they want to send me?" Draco asked amazed.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other before Ron replied, "They think you are scared."  
  
"SCARED?! OVER WHAT?" Draco stood up and dropped the glass he was drinking out of.  
  
"Well they all thought you ran away when Voldemort was at his highest. It was either that or that you were killed by him," Harry explained.  
  
"Well they got something coming to them and if they think I'm going to let that bastard son of his scare me then they are wrong. I refuse to go into hiding. Send Ginny and Kathrene but not me. I am going after that Son of a bitch," Draco stormed out of the room, not giving Harry or Ron any time to speak.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ginny was sitting on the floor next to Hermione as she played with her nephew.  
  
A knock was on the door.  
  
Hermione got up and answered it. Draco was there.  
  
"Can I please see Ginny for a minute?" he asked. Hermione nodded and Ginny got up and left the room.  
  
As soon as they were out of hearing reach. Draco said "I'm leaving."  
  
"What?! We just got here. Explain your self right now."  
  
Draco told her everything.  
  
"I'm not letting you leave and get killed. What about Kathrene? Never really getting to know her father?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Goodbye," he leaned forward and kissed her then Appareated.  
  
Ginny was pissed 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny stormed into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione said, looking at Ginny's worried face.  
  
"That idiot husband of mine is going out to get himself killed! Watch Kathrene, I'm going after him and talk some sense into him." Not giving Hermione any time to even object, she apparated.  
  
********************************************  
  
Draco ended up at the edges of Hogwarts. He was going to talk to Dumbledore. He had no other way of knowing on how to find out everything needed to know.  
  
Not bothering to knock he walked right in. He went to his favorite teacher's, Snape, office. He knocked and was quite stunned to see a young man who seemed to resemble nothing of Snape answer the door.  
  
"'ello is Professor Snape here?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, not here. HE is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm Professor Gemard, the new Potion master" he explained.  
  
Draco said his thanks and headed toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. So Old Snape finally got the positioned he wanted, after all these years.  
  
Draco once again knocked. To his relief he was happy to not a have an unexpected surprise.  
  
"Draco, How you doing? Where have you been all these years? Come in, Come in." Draco nodded and followed Snape. Was it just him or did Snape seem a little too happy and friendly?  
  
The two sat down and Draco decided to get on with it. He explained everything that had gone on.  
  
"I need some support on this, Professor. Also I wish to talk to Dumbledore, see if he can help," Draco said.  
  
"That's fine, come this way." Snape didn't seem so cheerful and the walk to Dumbledore's office wasn't much better. Not a single word was exchanged. Snape went to a gargoyle statue and said Bertie Botts. They walked down a spiral staircase and entered the most extravagant room Draco had ever saw.  
  
"I will leave you here," Snape said while climbing back up the stairs.  
  
Since the time he left Hogwarts, Draco was actually scared.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ginny had stopped by several places and had not yet found Draco. The last and least expecting place she tried was Hogwarts. Being the rebel Draco always was she hadn't expected him to come back here. How wrong she was when one of the teachers had directed her to Dumbledore and she had found him there  
  
******************************************  
  
Draco waited in silence not knowing what to do. He marvoled over the things in dumbledores room. From the beautiful phoenix in the corner to the odd objects of magic that he had never saw in his life. a shofeling of footsteps were heared on the hallway, but when he turned to look he saw no one there.  
  
I must be hearing things he thought to him self.  
  
Then another set of footsteps were heared but this time they were coming from the other end of the room out of a room that he hadnt seen before. The door opened and dumbledoor came out.  
  
"My is this Young draco i see here?" dumbledoor said sitting down. Draco didnt feel as comfortable anymore  
  
.  
  
"yeah, um i have a few quick questions to ask," Draco nerviousley said  
  
" OF course feel free"  
  
Draco explained everything he knew  
  
"Now Draco, You have told me everything that everyone else is saying but what about you? What have you been doing all these past years?"  
  
"well to make a long story short. I got married. I had a Kid. And i lived my life as a boring Bank manager."  
  
"Did you marry a witch or a muggle?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"A purebred witch" Draco said confident  
  
"Well then i guess i should be seeing your kid in a few good years" Dumbledore smiled  
  
Draco tried his best to return the smile.  
  
"Now may i ask this, how did you marry a witch and keep your hiding a secret, without her telling her firends and family whats going on. who is this remarkable witch?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley" draco said a little above a wisper.  
  
"Ginny? No wonder she has been gone all this time. I'm surprised no one never put two and two together. Now, what dose she think about all this? HAve you ever asked her?"  
  
"no i havent" Draco said depressed  
  
"thats because you are a low life bum" A vopice said from the shadows.  
  
Authors note: I am not continuing this fanfic. If any one will like to finish it and republish it please email me. 


End file.
